The Deal
by StephyGirl777
Summary: Ludwig found a sleeping vampire and accidentally waking him up and now the vampire is thinking that Ludwig is his mate.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two Thousand years ago, there lived a powerful vampire family. They were loved and praised, they never do any human or vampire wrong. But then new powers came in and decided to dismantle this powerful family. They created false documents that put the head of the family to death leaving the wife and two children to defend themselves. The Grandfather decided to put one of the children into a deep sleep to protected him from the evil elders. The mother didn't want this, but they have no choice. So, they put the youngest son into a deep sleep, giving him all their powers and abilities, giving their own lives to protect him. Time has pass and the castle vanished from the world, so has the myth of the sleeping son, that will awake when his true mate comes. But centuries came and went, but none has adventure into the castle till one day. It was 2017 and spring has finally come to the country side. The leaves were very green and the animals were running around. There was a small town that was busheling as they were getting ready for the spring festival. It was a one night event where they celebrate the end of winter and the beginning a new life. Near the town, across the forest was the castle. No one has ever been to it or try to restore it for it they were afraid of it. There were stories of a haunting that attack anyone who goes to it. So, they deemed it unfit and unsafe for people to go and see it. But that didn't stop a tourist name Ludwig Beilschmidt. He adores old castles and towns. He loves to travel and to see them on his travels. That day, he enters the town and saw they were having a festival, he walked over to the event to see what it was all about. One of the townsfolks saw him and greeted him. "Hello traveler, welcome to our Spring festival. Would you like me help you get a room at our finest hotels?"

Ludwig stopped looking to the person and just smiled. "No, its ok I have a tent and things for camping." Ludwig had been traveling on foot for a while now. He had been traveling all over taking pictures of old and forgotten places. He did have enough money to stay any where since his dad had paid for this long year trip of his. "But thank you for offering. Could you tell me about any of the old building around here?" He watched the person frown some but slowly told him about the old castle that was just outside of the town. Ludwig was now happy he had come to this town. He enjoyed the festival be for just as the sun was going down he started to make his way outside of town to.

As the night grew fast, the townsfolk were ending the night with some fire works and some music to end the night. The fireworks light up the sky making it easy for Ludwig to travel to the castle. Once Ludwig made it to the clearing, the light of the fireworks made it look very beautiful against the night sky. Then suddenly bats, by the thousands came out of the castle and flew around it, like some sort of shield. It was like they were protecting it. Then one of the bats came towards Ludwig and looked at him, studying him. Then it let out a screech and the bats flew away from the door, to let Ludwig in. Ludwig gasped and fell back from the bats scaring him. He sat shocked be for watching them all fly away. "What in the world." Slowly he got back up and set his bags down. He huffed some be for he started to set up his tent and things. He had decided this was a good place to set up camp befor he went inside. Once his camp was set up he grabbed his flash light and camera be for looking for a way in the big old house. Surprisingly the front doors opened easily. Quickly Ludwig started to take pictures of the inside while wondering around.

The bat that looked at Ludwig fallow him, watching at every move. The castle was in very good shape inside. The tapestries were very well kept and the paintings were like new. There was many with a man and a woman, holding hands to each other. They looked royalty and very kind-hearted as well. The grand hall was like a throne room, but there were no thrones but large chairs and a long table with different type of chairs with different symbols on them, like elemental symbols. To Ludwig's right was a ball room decorated in lovely colors of the country it represents. The floor looked clean and smooth to dance on. "Wow." Ludwig was amazed how well kept the place was. All that seamed to me wrong was there was a lot of dust and dirt with a few bugs and rats every now and then. All the pictures he tock were just amazing. Each one was stunning as the old house held such a calm and elegant feeling to it. Most places like this felt threatening, but in this place, he felt love and peace.

Ludwig's wondering soon quickly lead him to the told floor. Slowly he found his way into a room that had a coffin sitting in the middle of it. "No way." Ludwig smiled big rushing over looking over the box carefully. "This is amazing... who ever lived here must have been a bit odd though..." The coffin was a marble carved with an oak wood carved lid for easy opening. On the lid was words that describes who is in there and a poem. "Here lays our beloved son Feliciano Vargas. Tho been put to sleep for centuries till a mate comes and wakes him." It said as there was a glass top to see the face of the son sleeping, looking peacefully like a sleeping princess from a fairy tale story. The bat hangs by aw it watches Ludwig, hoping he will wake their sleeping master. As Ludwig looked over it more he gasped seeing into. "W-what the hell!" He saw the boy inside and quickly pushed the lid off trying to see if the boy was ok. "Hey! Hey!" Ludwig had been unbale to read the old writing on the coffin and was instead was worried the boy was hurt. "Oh god is he dead?" Ludwig started to panic be for pulling his arm back then gasping as something cut his hand. "F-fuck!"

The blood from Ludwig's wound seeped out and landed on Feli's mouth. The blood seep into Feliciano's mouth and touched his tongue, Then Feliciano's open as he felt the blood on his tongue and turn to see a young blond male holding his wounded hand. Feli looked at him and gaps, showing his long fangs. He smiled big as he got up and wrap his arms around Ludwig, "Yay I'm awake! Ve~~~ Thank you my mate!" He said cheerfully hugging the very confused and frighten blond. Ludwig gasped falling back with the other on top of him. He groaned as he fell back on his bleeding hand. He groaned heavily but ignored the pain. "Um are you ok kid? Was this prank or something?" Ludwig was still very confused but then gasped feeling the other pull him into a kiss. His eyes were wide but let the kiss continue. He was very sure now that this was a prank. Feliciano broke the kiss and looked at him confused, "Huh? Prank what is a prank? This is no prank, oh forgive me, I am Feliciano Vargas, son of Luciano and Rosalina Vargas, elders of the Earth clan. I was put into a deep sleep to save my life from my father's enemies and to be awaken by my one true mate. That is, you~~" Feliciano said as he got off Ludwig and smiled big at him, showing his fangs. "Oh um... I am also a vampire Teehee~~~ve~~" Ludwig quickly stumbled back in shock. "T-this is a prank... vampires aren't real." Ludwig quickly rushed out of the room be for falling back as a wall of bats stopped him again. "W-what the fuck!" Ludwig started to panic now. Feliciano got up as he was so confused by this, "But didn't you read my mother's message on my coffin lid? Alright you all, enough." Feli said as he waved his hand to calm them down. "Sorry about that, but si I am real vampire. I was born as a vampire to a very powerful family...- Oh dear... your hand.' Feli said as he saw Ludwig's hand bleeding. Feli took Ludwig's hand and lick it clean, healing it as well.

Ludwig pulled his hand away fast. "W-what note? All that was on that was some chicken scratch." Ludwig quickly backed away and looked at his hand. "W-what..." he looked to his hand to see the cut was gone with only a scar left now. "How in the hell..." Ludwig then jumped as all the hall lights turned on. Feli smiles big as he tries to calm the blond down. "Please be calm, my mate. I told you I am a vampire; our saliva can heal wounds when we feed on humans. But by your blood taste... you are human not a vampire. How were you able to enter this castle, no human can enter unless the bats saw you as the right mate for me." Feliciano said as he took Ludwig's hand and hold it, trying to clam him down. Ludwig pulled his hand away quickly. "S-stop touching me." Ludwig backed up into a wall keeping his eyes on Feli. "W-what is this about me being called your mate. I'm confused as to why your keeping this shit up..." Ludwig still thought the boy was pulling his leg till Feli walked over pulling his back into a kiss. Slowly Ludwig gave in though this time. He started to kiss back be for pulling him close. Feli frowns as he feels that Ludwig was not buying into his story and what he was telling him. So, he walked over, pulling him close and giving him a deep kiss. He wanted to tell Ludwig everything, but doing this, my calm the blond down. As Feli kissed Ludwig, he could feel Ludwig giving into his keeps, feeling him calming down, Feli then moves down Ludwig's chin towards his neck and pierced it a bit and only such a tiny bit of his blood, not enough to kill him and change him. But enough to knock him out. Feli held onto the passed-out blond and looked at him. "I will explain everything once you wake up, my mate." He whispers as he places Ludwig on a bed that was in the room. Feli told the bats to go and take down Ludwig's camp and makes sure the sun blinds are up.

Ludwig slept for hours in the large soft bed. When he finally woke he opened his eyes slowly looking around the dimly lit room. Groaning loudly, he slowly sat up looking around more trying to remember were he was. His head was spinning now from the bit of blood lose though. Putting a had on his head he huffed trying to fight threw the slight head pain that was now starting to hit him. "F-fuck what happened." Ludwig then gasped sewing the little Italian now next to him on the bed. "W-where did you come from?" "I am sorry... Ludwig, I didn't mean this to happen. Mama never told me of what humans will react to a live vampire. Oh... um... I look through your belongings while you were sleeping and um... I read a bit about yourself. You really do love old castles." Feliciano said as he got up, walked over to Ludwig's food bag and took out some water and a sandwich. "It is still daytime, but my bats are making sure that no sunlight comes through." Feli said as he handed Ludwig some food to eat. Feliciano was sorry for what he did and didn't want to hurt Ludwig, but all he wanted is to clam Ludwig down and tell him everything. Slowly Ludwig tock the food and water from him. He slowly started to eat the food while letting the other explain. "Ok then explain your self." Ludwig kept his eyes on Feli harshly as if he didn't trust him still. But he still ate as he knew it would help him. Feliciano sighs as he sat in front of him and took a deep breath. "Ok, so I am a real vampire, son of Luciano and Rosalina Vargas. We were very power 2000 years ago. We were peaceful clan and we did everything according to our laws, but we were betrayed and my father was killed leaving us vulnerable to their attacks. So, mama and nonno decided to put me and my fratello into a deep sleep to continue our family line. So, they put me to sleep first and then my fratello, but... they didn't make it for I cannot sense his present." Feliciano said looking at Ludwig. "According to the spell that they put on me only a mate of true heart and love can wake me up by using his blood. If his blood is pure, then I can wake. So, your blood is pure and it wake me up~~~ Ve~~ I am very happy that you wake me up Ludwig." Ludwig was still in shock but he listens to Feli. "So, I'm suppose to be your true love in a way?"

Ludwig slowly got closer to him and put his hand on his cheek. He considered Feli's eyes and smiled softly as he did feel like something was telling him that he was meant to be with Feli. Lile he had always been destined to find him. "Si, according to mama's spell, but um... ah... well... um... This is goanna sound stupid, but um... do you have a home or place where you are from? I ask cause... well if we are truly meant to be mates, you have to live with me forever." Feli said as his heart, was very pure and loving. He doesn't want Ludwig to leave his human life. Just then a bat came in squeaking and talking to Feliciano. "Huh... ok thank you for letting me know. Ludwig, they got everything of your camping stuff in the castle." "Oh, um thank you and yes I do. I have a father and brother. I'm supposed to be starting college soon as well. I'm going to be taking over my father's company once I'm done with school... I assume there is no way for you to go outside though..." "N-no... for the sun will kill me. Ludwig do you want to be with me forever? Will you be willing to give up your human life to be with me forever?" Feliciano asked Ludwig as he wants to know if Ludwig would give everything up, but he hopes that Ludwig will say no, because it will kill him if Ludwig leaving his family and his future. "Can't I have both...?" Ludwig frowned as he held Feli's hand. "Isn't there some way I can get you back to my home. Maybe a spell or relic of some kind that can protect you from the sun. Or maybe sun screen could work. I'm not sure how vampires work though..." Ludwig sighed as he didn't want to leave his family behind but also didn't want to leave Feli.  
Feliciano shook his head, "even you don't become like me, I will live longer then you. You will die in my arms because I will out live you. That is a curse, we vampires share. Also... I cannot leave this castle for it is my home. My family died making sure that I live to keep this castle alive and make sure no other vampires take it. We hold our family secrets." Feliciano said as he looked at Ludwig. "But... there maybe a way that you can have both. My family owns this land, from the mountains to the town. I can give your family the land and your family can move here. This is good land to make it into a forest retreat that people can come around and enjoy nature. Then we can be together."Ludwig shock his head. "I'm not sure if my father would take it. And if he did he would use this as a vacation home and not a main home. I'm from Germany which is pretty far..." Ludwig thought and sighed be for smiling. "But I have a whole year of travel but I'm happy with just keeping my trip here for a while. If I find that I'm in love with you by the end of the year then we will see what happens."

Feliciano looked at Ludwig and nodded, "Si then we can make this a deal. If we are truly meant for each other and love each other, then you will give up your human life to be with me forever. But if we do not fall in love by the end of the year, you will leave as a human, but with no memory of me. Deal?" Feliciano said holding out his hand towards Ludwig. Ludwig nodded as he tock Feli's hand in his sealing their deal. Smiling a bit Ludwig saw how happy Feli looked. "So, tell me about your self personally Feliciano. I want to get to know you." Watching Feli blush some he couldn't help but smile more. Feliciano smiled as he was very happy with the deal. "Well... I may look in my twenties, but I am over 1000 years old. -giggles- I love to paint. Most of the paintings in this castle were done by me. My mother saw that I had the gift of art, so she made sure that my gift grows strong. I am not a fighter, I hardly train with my fratello and father. I was more of a weak one of the family. But I do remember something that happen, it is some of a blur. But I remember getting scared, soo scared that I was crying hard and screaming. I screamed so much that I blacked and when I cam to, papa told me that I lost control of my powers and um... destroyed the training grounds." Feliciano said looking at Ludwig. Ludwig nodded at Feliciano's story about himself and chuckles a bit when Feli told him about the destruction of the training rounds. "That is surprising since I do not see you as a fighter type vampire. But... I am still having a hard time understanding this. But I do have a question, what is with all of these bats?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Feliciano looked at Ludwig and chuckles, they are my family bats. They were breaded to fallow our family and to protect us from any outside harm. They cover the castle when the sun is out in case one of us are up during daylight. That was a very long time ago, my father created blinders for the castle to block out the sun so that we can not worry of being awake during the sun. That way the bats can get some sleep and then work when we are full awake at night." Feliciano said smiling. He wave his hand and one of the bats came down, landing on his hand. "This is Red, my father's bat. He has been my father's best friend even before he met my mother. If my father was alive, you would of liked him, Ludwig. He was brave, strong, and had very strong will. I am not much like him, I am more like my mother, Rosalina Vargas. If you have seen the portraits then you can see how much I look like her. She was the most beautiful vampire Lady of all the land. Many vampire lords wanted her hand, but she eyed my father and she only loved him." Feliciano said as he let Red go back to the group and looked at Ludwig.

Ludwig looked at Feliciano, amazed how this young vampire is calm and just as he just woken up and knowing his family is no longer with him. Ludwig felt sorry for the young vampire and still has feelings for the young vampire. But his future was already written out for he is to be started College within a year time and after he would take over his father's company. This sadden Ludwig more, but for the deal that they made, it will make him understand that if his future is really written out or will he make his own future out. Smiling, Ludwig got out of bed and stood up, "I bet they were very loving parents, Feliciano. They sounded wonderful as you describe what they look like and how their personality are as well. But you should sleep, Feliciano. I know you have just woken up, but you are a vampire and you need sleep to regain all of your energy for tonight. Do not worry about me. I bet these bats will look after me~~" He said smiling. Feliciano giggles as he knows that Ludwig was right, 'Si, I will see you when I wake up. Do not worry about heading outside, the bats knows what humans are and what their needs are. You are not a prisoner here~~" Feliciano laughs as he got up as well, getting undress for bed.

Ludwig waked away as he give Feliciano some privet and headed towards his belongings. He saw how well the bats packed up his things, but he had to unpacked again so that any townsfolk comes into the forest and sees not his tent up, they will get suspicious. So he took this stuff out side of the castle, walked around the grounds, and saw a nice spot that is near the castle. He set up his camp and head into town. Since he is living there for a year, he will have to buy some yearly stuff as well some upgrade camping gear as well. He walked into town and saw that there was some people cleaning up after the festival, there was some stuff out for sale from the festival to clear out. Ludwig saw them and one of them was a necklace that had a black bat with a red ruby center of it. He thought this would be a great gift for Feliciano to give to him. So Ludwig bought that as well some groceries that he can carry. But then he saw that he need some sort of wagon for the upgrade camping gear. So he bought a mountain bike with a bike trailer. He told the owner that he will be living nearby for a year since he found the place he want to settle down for the year. They store owner nodded and agree to help him with anything that he needs. Ludwig was grateful for the store owner that he made sure to stop by when he has time. Ludwig took the camping gear and his groceries back to the castle. Once he was back he started to upgrade his tent and his gear, even he spend money on stuff that he won't hardly use, it was to make sure that the towns people wont suspect that there was a real vampire living in the castle.

Ludwig sat at his campfire eating his dinner as he watched the sunset behind the castle, it was a beautiful sight and took some pictures of the event, hoping to keep as a keepsake. He looked up to see the bats away and flying out of the castle in separate groups, probably gathering food for Feliciano before he wakes up. While Ludwig was in town, he picked up books on vampires that they had there and used the local internet cafe to do some research as well. He has been catching up on what people have research into vampires, from the fake stories to the real ones. He started to understand a bit more about Feliciano's background, how he was born to about their powers. Ludwig has also looked into the castle's library as well, but most of the books were in ancient text or in Italian, that he failed in school. But thanks to the many pictures that the books hold that he could get some info on their powers. He remember Feliciano saying that he is the earth clan, so Ludwig looked them up and realized that they are the second most powerful type of vampires. They can control the earth around them and can absorbed other types of powers, like lightning, water, and fire. They cannot absorbed darkness or light. He also saw that vampires can control plants as well, make them grown or kill them. They can also bring dead human bodies to life by using the earth to control them. Ludwig was reading one of them that he didn't notice Feliciano behind him, reading over his shoulder. "You shouldn't read that book." He said.

Ludwig jumped out of his seat and spill his dinner onto the ground. "Ahhg...F-Feliciano..." Feliciano gasps, "I am so sorry, Ludwig. I didn't mean to scare you." Ludwig sighs, getting up, "It is ok, Feliciano. I was too focus into the pictures that I didn't hear you coming." He said sitting back down and pulled a chair beside him and show him the old book. "By they way, why can't I read this book?" He asked. "Oh it is a spell book, Ludwig, but since you cannot read this, it is a good thing. Only vampires can read these book, who are higher level." Feliciano said as he smiled at Ludwig. Ludwig nodded as he took the book back putting it away. "So Feli, I kinda figure out what you are and I did my research on you and I have to say, your family were a very powerful family, yet they were taken down." Ludwig said. Feliciano nodded, "Si, my father was tried for crimes that he didn't do. There were false, My Nonno brought proof, but they didn't listen. Nonno figure that someone was controlling them so when my father was put to death by sunlight, Nonno took us in and told my mother to put me and my fratello to sleep so that the line stays alive and destroy the clan that killed my father. My mother was against it, but after some talk, my mother agree and she put me to sleep first. I don't know what happen to them after they put me to sleep, but I am sure they were founded, tried, and killed by sunlight. There is other ways of death for us. Beheaded or stake to the heart. Death by sunlight is the most shameful way of death for a vampire to take. For your body turns to ash and be blown away by the wind. The others, they put the bodies in coffins and put them in tombs. We couldn't for my father so it was a shameful death for our family." Feliciano said as he looked at the fire that Ludwig had going. Ludwig sighs as he saw how sad Feliciano was talking about his family's death. "I am sorry, Feliciano, I didn't mean to bring this painful memory to you. Look I know how you feel. I lost my mother to fire years ago. I was only a child when she died, I was with her when she died for it was mein fault that she died."

"I was 6 and my bruder took me to the shed to show me something. He bought some fireworks for that evening and he bought a huge one that will light up the sky, it was my birthday and I wanted fireworks. Thankfully we lived outside of the city and there was no one living by us in case something goes wrong. So I took one and I was young, so I light it. But my bruder was shocked and was going to stop it, but it flew from his hands and hit the firework box. He dashed out of the shed, thing he grabbed me, but he didn't and the box exploded. I didn't remember what happen after the explosion, but from what my father said, my mother ran into the shed to grab me, but there was another explosion that made my mother toss me out of the door and died from the fire. I feel it was my fault that my mother died cause I was too careless and didn't listen to my bruder at the time." Ludwig said as he looked at Feliciano. Feli looked at Ludwig, taking his hand, "Ludwig it wasn't your fault. You were only a little child and you didn't know how they work. I bet she is happy the way you turned out and that you have met me." He said smiling. Ludwig smiles back at Feliciano, "Danke Feliciano"

[note: the chapters will be short, also forgive me for my spelling mistakes~~]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Feliciano smiles big at Ludwig, "Ve~ so Ludwig what else that you have learn about my clan and about us vampires?" He asks, wondering how much info that Ludwig has learn. Ludwig coughs a bit to clear his throat, grabbed a book, and open it. "Well from what I learn about vampires is that sun is death to you. You can be killed by beheading and stabbed through the heart. But you can be revived after 200 years from those injuries cause of the years of healing. You can drink any type of blood, but not of the same kind. And.. um... oh you can transformed into different beings. Like bats, shadows, and mist. You can transformed into animals, but only higher level and age can do that." Ludwig said looking at Feliciano after he was done reading. Feliciano smiled big, looking at Ludwig, "Ve~ you know so much now, that is awesome~~ Now what have you learn about my clan, the earth vampires?" "Well you are the most powerful type of vampires, you can create destruction by moving the earth, you can absorbed different type of other elements except for the Light and Darkness ones. You can also control the vegetation of the earth as well, making things grow or die." Feliciano stood up very happy, "Ve~ that is right Ludwig. Wow you learn that just in one night? You must of be very smart to do that. Our books are written in Italian and ancient writing that is lost to humans." Ludwig chuckles, "Ja I am gifted in knowledge that is why I am entering college at a young age and also why I am taking my father's company once I am done. My bruder should take it, but he is no where near what my father wanted him to be to take over. So I am next in line to take it." Ludwig said as he yawns a bit. "Well I think I should head for bed. I will see you before you go to bed." "Ve then sleep in the castle, you will be able to see me and be safe from the animals and other creatures." Feli said. Ludwig looked at Feliciano, nodded, "Ja, I will do that." He said closing up his tent, putting everything away making sure that no animal comes into the night and steal his belongings. Feliciano took Ludwig's hand and walking with him back to the castle and headed up to Feliciano's room. Once when they are in Feliciano's room, Ludwig got ready for bed and went to sleep in Feliciano's bed.

Feliciano looked at Ludwig as he watches him sleep, Feliciano sighs as he feels that he may loose Ludwig. He wanted Ludwig to stay and to happy with him, but with his life already written out for him, it is hard to have him. Feliciano left the castle and flew into the night with his bats. He left to see how much the world changed since he last saw it. It really changed and everything was very new to his eyes. He saw massive cities and towns. There was electricity that he never seen before. He kept to the shadows of the buildings and trees as he watched people walk and talk. He even sneak into a movie theater and saw a movie for the first time. He sneak into a local library to read of what he missed during his sleep. Being a vampire he can read fast and vanished without any humans knowing. He uses his shadow ability to make himself invistable to the cameras that were watching him. After his little adventure, Feliciano flew towards the old Hall where all the councils were held in the past. When he arrived, there was nothing, the building was in ruins and there was no vampire alive. He looked around and found the books of the council. It was forbidden to read them for they held secrets, but since they are dead, he has to know. About his father and what happen when he was put to sleep. Feliciano open the books and began to read. He read that a fellow clan feared his father so much that they didn't want war to happen, so they put fake charges against his father to kill off the head of the clan. But it backfired for once Feli's father was killed along with his mother and grandfather, war happen. For it was the older brother that started war against the fellow clans and against the council for putting an innocent man to death. "Wait.. my brother didn't be put to sleep.. he started a war?" Feli said to himself as he continue reading. Then after the war, new council member were put up and new laws were changed to prevent what happen to Feli's father. Feli's brother was put as the high council and ran it for years till the Hunters came to kill them off. Feli read the last entry saying that many of the vampires went into hiding and were never heard from again. One of them was his brother. Feliciano put the book down and started crying, he felt so happy and sad at the same time. His brother is alive and that he found peace about his family. He also felt a lone now since the vampires are now in hiding and he doesn't know where to look for them. "Fratello... I am alive.. why haven't you come and stay by my coffin? Why did you leave me alone? Why!" he cried as he wanted to see his older brother again to hear his voice.

Daybreak was coming and Feliciano made it back to the castle, just in time for Ludwig to wake up. He sat on the bed, still feeling sad and lonely. He turn to see Ludwig waking up and saw Ludwig's expression. "Feliciano.. are you ok?" Feli shook his head and pass him some books. "I.. went to the old Hall, where the council sat and I found the book of records. They are forbidden for us normal vampires to read, but since they are dead, I read them. I found out what really happen to my father and to my family. After I was put to sleep, they killed my mother and grandfather, but my brother.. he started a war against the council and the fellow clan that turned against ours. He won with great victory and put new members up. He changed some of the laws so that what ever happen to my father, will never happen again. So I read on and they were happy and there was no wars against other clans. My fratello found a bride and grew our clan back to when it once was. Then they came, the Hunters. They came and started killing our kind, so with great fear they all went into hidden, including my fratello. But.. it doesn't say where they are hiding or if they are even still alive. I.. feel so alone, Ludwig. I maybe the last of my kind... W-why haven't my fratello came and stood by my coffin, Why.. didn't he wait for me?" Feliciano said as he started to cry again. Ludwig looked at Feliciano, taking the sobbing vampire into his arms and held him close. "I am so sorry for this, Feli. But you found out the truth about your father and that your brother brought peace to your kind. I am sure he is alive and well." Ludwig said as he comforted Feliciano. Feli looked at Ludwig and wipe his tears away, "Thank you Ludwig.. I.. am happy that you found me, but I am alone and I need to find my kind before the end of the year cause you may not love me by then."

Ludwig looked at the vampire and smiles, "Then why don't we look together, I can't be coop up in this castle all year, why don't we go and find them. There must of be some hints in these books to tell us where they are hiding. I know your brother cannot be to far from you for if he really cares for you, then he must of went into hiding somewhere close. Tomorrow night we will head out, why don't I sleep with you till evening and we will head out. Have your bats get some or the camping gear ready by evening. I have done my shopping for the month." Ludwig said. He wanted Feliciano to be happy and if they find his brother and the rest of his clan, then he won't feel so bad of leaving Feliciano alone. Feliciano sniffs as he looked at Ludwig, smiling at him. "Grazie Ludwig.. Grazie~~" He said feeling a bit better as he yawns falling asleep again. Ludwig chuckles as he felt the Italian feeling a bit heavy in his arms. He looked up at Feli's bats and nodded at them, hoping they understand him, which they do. Ludwig put the sleeping vampire to bed and held him close. He want the vampire to be very happy and he hopes that he might fall in love with Feliciano and that he will find away to have both. His life and Feliciano.

That evening, Ludwig woke up before Feliciano to make sure that the bats packed the right stuff for their trip. He was surprise that they knew what the packed for him and for Feliciano as well. He saw two large packs ready for them. There was also a walking stick as well. Then there was a note left from the bats. "Wait.. they can write?" Ludwig said as he read it, 'Young master's mate, there is a black tent in your back for the young master so that he can sleep during the daytime. It will keep him safe.' it said. "Young master's mate? Man these bats will do anything for Feliciano." Ludwig said as he put the note in his pocket and started to get ready for the trip. He put the rest of his things inside of the castle including his bike cause it will be hard taking it plus a vampire who never hiked before. After he was done, Ludwig when upstairs to see Feliciano finding the proper clothes for the trip, but all he find were very old fashion clothes. Ludwig sighs as he forgot about Feli's fashion, so he went through some of his clothes and find some hiking shorts that were a bit small for him and a shirt that would work. He gave it to Feli to try it on. Feli try them on and they fit perfectly. Ludwig smiles, "Gutt, now we should get going, we need to head to the council Hall to find clues, how far is it from here?" "Um.. a week's walk." "Vhat!" "Meep, I am sorry, I forgot to tell you, but don't worry, I can carry us there since I can fly?" Ludwig looked at Feliciano, "You can fly? But.. how can you carry me?" Feliciano laughs as he show Ludwig his wings as they came out. "i thought we were flying, not hiking, I was looking for some journey type clothes, but they are out of date. But these clothes you gave me works wonderful." Feliciano said smiling. Ludwig looked shocked when he saw Feli's wings and sighs, "Alright, but can you carry me? You don't look.. um.. strong enough..." Feli gave him a look, "Really.. I don't look strong enough? So you don't know much about us~~" Feli said as he walked over to Ludwig, removing his backpack, giving it to a bat, and picked up Ludwig in a bride hold. "I can carry you, for we vampires can carry up to 400lbs of humans. But you need to know, vampires a lighter then humans as well~~" He said as Ludwig hang onto Feliciano looking shocked. "O-Ok.. um.. should we head out... now.." He said. Feli smiles as he walked over to the window, stretch out his wings, and took off. Ludwig screamed as Feli took off, making him cling onto Feliciano harder as they flew threw the bats fallowing them, carrying their back packs squeak-laughing at Ludwig.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Feliciano held onto Ludwig as they flew into the night sky, Ludwig was hanging for dear life for he was not a fan for heights. He is not terrified of them, just normal scare of heights. Feliciano looked down at Ludwig, smiling, "You are missing the beauty of this night, Ludwig. Look around, it is beautiful." Feliciano said as he looked a head as they enter an unknown land that Ludwig has never seen before. Ludwig looked around and was astonish at how beautiful the forest and the land was. It was like sunlight never touched the land. "Feliciano where are we?" Ludwig asks as he felt being slowing down. "We are in a land that sun doesn't shine, I know it is impossible, but there is a land like that. It is covered by mountains and the tallest tress. The valley is very deep but it never gets flooded cause there is a water way to drain out of the water when it rains here." Feliciano said as he stopped and started to descend onto a very old castle that was the center of the valley. Ludwig looked around as there was no sighs of life or anything. It felt a bit eerie as they landed at the gates. "Welcome to Dark Valley Castle. This is the home of the council and the laws which we vampires fallow for years." Feli said as he took the back packs from the bats and handed Ludwig's his. "So we don't need to worry about the sunlight for we can stay here for days, even weeks. Come I will show you the place. It is run down,so please be careful where you stepped." Ludwig nodded as they enter the castle.

Once they enter, Ludwig was amazed at the beauty of the castle walls. There was some torn pictures and some torn tapestries hanging on the walls. He felt sorry for them since they hold so much beauty and history to them. "What happen here? I am sure nature didn't do any of this." "It was the hunters, they found the castle and started to destroy it so that we didn't exist. According to the books, they were wiping us out, in fear of us attack humans. We do not attack them, we only take the ones that are fit to become our food. We do not drain them at once, that is not us. We keep them, raise them as our food, but we love them as they were part of the family. If they want to become part of our clans, we accept them and turn them. It is painful to watch them turn. According to them, they said it was like their bodies were on fire and they were in great pain. But some with very strong will, do not feel it." Feli said as he lead the way to the Great Hall where the council sat. The Great Hall was huge with a dome roof, there were chairs sat like a circle around the center, like a round court house. There was a huge chair at the center of the circle on the top rim of rows. Then on the lower part of the circle, in the center was some chairs that hand straps on them. "SO I guess that this is where the guilty sat awaiting their trail?" "Si, many innocent sat here, awaiting for their death to come. But this is not a place to judge, it is also a place to talk and discuss matters that need to be dealt with." Feliciano said as he lead to a door under the head chair, "this is the record room where everything you need to know is here, but it was forbidden for non-members to come in and read them without the head Elder's permission. But since they are dead, we are aloud." Feli said.

Ludwig nodded as they enter the room and it was huge, like the Library of Congress in Washington, DC. There was book and scrolls everywhere. Feli smiles, "Well have a go at it, I know you cannot read them, but there are pictures in every book and scroll. We made sure of that for those who cannot read them in case our ancient language dies away with time. We feared time for we try to keep to the old ways, but time was taking it away, so the council decided to make sure that we can understand the books we put pictures of what the words meant. So they hire very talented artist who knew the ancient text to draw them. I was one of them, the youngest among them. I did my clan proud when I did this. I made friends with some of the. One of them was a young Asian male name Kiku. He was my best friend along with a shy blond and a very temper Britannia blond. We did our jobs, but we had fun as well. I never saw them after my father's death, for we were outcasts. But I kept getting bat mail from them telling me that they knew my father was innocent and they will try to prove it, but I never heard from them after that." Feliciano said as he walked among the large desks where they did their artwork. There was old dust paints and torn pages along the desks. The books were ripped but some were persevered perfectly. Ludwig picked up a scroll and open it carefully, "Feliciano, have you try to find the documents that were said to make your father guilty? Maybe they might be still here." Ludwig asks as he read the scroll and saw the pictures on it. It was about a war that ended all wars and the beginning of the council till Feliciano's father's death. Feliciano shook his head, "I am sure they were burn after his death, I try to find them, but never found them."

Feliciano sighs as he walked around the desks and headed towards the forbidden ward of the library and enter it. He looked around the area and found that it was filled with books, no scroll. This a bit weird for Feli was sure that this place was filled with scroll and no books when he was here last. Looking around he found out that all of these books were rewritten and looked a bit newer then the rest of the books. "Ve... what the.. Someone rewrote the scrolls and turned them into books. To hide them.. cleaver. I bet that was Arthur for he wanted to do that for years." Feli said to himself as he looked at the numbers and found the book he wanted to see. "Ludwig, come here." Ludwig came and saw Feliciano holding a book, "someone took all of the really old scrolls and turned them into books to hide them. But I found the book that I was looking for. It is has the records of every clans disagreement that were taken in the Great Hall. The Head Elder order that all meetings were to be recorded in case of trials that might take place. So each book here is a record, not a journal that I read to you last night. It like how the courts of your times are recorded. So I am looking for the clan that wanted my father gone and I am sure this clan member went to the council to discuss a matter." Feliciano said as he open the book and turning the pages to the year he thinks this all started. "Hmm.. Alastor from Clan wind had a disagreement with Arthur's family again. Even Alastor is Arthurs older brother -giggles-. Lets see.. um.. no.. no.. hey wait.. Ivan of Clan Ice wanted the land that my father owned north of this land. It was our winter getaway since we don't get much snow where we live. He found this lovely mountain and build a winter castle for us. I don't remember a clan Ice ever recorded when I was doing the artworks. Must of been a new clan..." Feliciano said as he read more and Ivan's name was keep coming up with other clans but most of them were of his father. Then he read the date of his father's trial and there was Ivan's name as a witness to a crime that his father never done. Ludwig looked at Feliciano's face and knew he found something. "So.. you found who was doing this..." "Si.. It was Ivan of clan Ice. He wanted land that was ours and he wanted for himself. But I feel that he wanted to remove my father for we are known to be the most powerful clan there is."

Ludwig sighs as he looked at the book and his face turned white. He saw the last name of this Ivan and he nearly fainted, "No... it cannot be.. Feli this guy, his family name. It is the same name that my father is doing business with. Braginski they own a company from Russia and the deal with coal mining and other stuff. But is it possible that.. they have human descents?" Feliciano shook his head, "No it is impossible to marry a human and have a half vampire child and continue till they are no longer vampire. It was never proven or happen since all of us vampires are pure. But I think it might of happen when the hunters came and to conceal their vampire lives, they marries humans to hide their lines." Feliciano said as he put the book down and find the most resent record book, there was only one, but it was small. Feli grabbed it and read it, "Lets see here.. ah, the hunters came into light when a murder was murdering people who died of lack of blood. The council made sure that it was not one of us and found out it was one vampire, but his identity was removed from the records to hide it from the hunters. The hunters stormed the castle, destroying everything... This was written in after the attack by someone- Wait.. 'To my fratallo, who I know will find this place to learn of our father's death, if you are reading this, I am alive. I return back to the castle here to write this down. Please find our kind, we are in deep hiding that only you can find us. Also find that Ivan, kill his line for they are alive, living as humans. They disgrace our kind and as the Head Elder of out clan and the vampire kind, I order you to kill Ivan's family before he learns his ancestors and become a vampire again.' Oh... Fratello.. I thought you were dead... You are alive..." Feliciano said as he cried hard holding the book close to him. Ludwig looked at Feliciano and sighs, "It seems that you found out the truth your family is alive and so is your kind. Also we can find them."

Feliciano looked at Ludwig, nodding, 'Si.. but before I find them.. I must do what I am order to do. I have to kill Ivan before he learns his past cause according to the records here, my Fratello had a hard time killing him, Ivan was near death when he fled towards this Russia you say and did something to make sure he was always alive, inside a human. He is more dangerous and if I find my kind, Ivan would regain his power and kill them all, including you Ludwig. I have to do that before I find them. Ludwig... where does this Ivan live?" Feliciano asked as he looked at Ludwig. Ludwig gulp, "Well um.. it is a bit complicated Feli, for you see.. he is in charge of a huge company and if you kill him, it will be all over the news. They will check the crime scene and they will sure to find out it was you. But.. if you kill him when he is away from the company and away from prying eyes. since there are people that fallow Ivan where ever he goes." Ludwig said as he was worried that Feliciano might be going over board a bit. Feliciano looked at Ludwig and sighs, "Maybe you are right... I might find away to kill him without humans knowing that vampire exist. So will you help me Ludwig?" Ludwig looked at Feliciano and shook his head, "I cannot, for I too will be in trouble. I will be charge with helping and I will go to jail as well my father might loose his company as well. I do not want him to do that, so Feli you might have to do this on your own... I cannot risk my family in this. I love you, but I cannot do this.." Ludwig said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Feliciano looked at Ludwig shaking his head, "Ludwig.. I cannot do this without you. You have to help me, your family knows him and it is an order from the High Elder. We cannot disobey their orders." Feliciano said as he was tearing up. "I want to find them I really do, but I cannot risk them out into the open without any protection and what if Ivan gets his powers.. He will kill them... I.. I.. don't know what to do..." Feliciano said as he cried. Ludwig felt hurt as he didn't want to put his family in danger and that he didn't want to be part of this vampire feud that happen in the past. "Look I am sorry Feliciano, but there is a chance that Ivan will never learn about it if we keep your kind a secret from the world. We can find them, rebuild this place for them, and let them live in peace. We don't have to kill anyone and besides... Your brother is no longer the High Elder for he is in hiding. He is not here to order you around like a master. To me the council and the High Elder stuff is all bullshit. It is a way to control your kind, to fallow a blind leaders into wars or into clan feuds. It is all too silly. Your kind had a great history, you had lives like humans did, look I found a scroll that says that your kind and the humans were one, you rely on each other for food and for protection from their enemies. But that all went away cause of one high Elder's selfish ways and it ended in wars." Ludwig said as he sat down facing Feliciano. "Let us just focus on finding your brother and bring your family back together." Feliciano looked at Ludwig and felt that he was right. Feli's heart was feeling better as Ludwig's word cleared up his fears and heart. "You are right, I need to focus on finding my kind and my fratello. Grazie Ludwig, I know that you were meant to become my mate..." Feli said as he turn to the records to find any clues on where his kind went into hiding.

Ludwig got up and left Feliciano and decided to look around the grand castle, he didn't want to miss this opportunity to explore these type of castles. He grabbed his backpack, headed out of the library, and headed into the castle's halls. He uses his flashlight to guide his way through the dark hallways and rooms. He decided to start the upper part of the castle and work his way down to the dark dungeons. Ludwig climb the stairway towards the top floor and found their were rooms for the grand Elder's family. There was rooms that used to hold children and adults. He found a nursery where there was children drawings on the walls and in books. Then he headed into a grand room, the elder's grand chambers and there he found clothes and jewelry that the elders wear when in court. They were beautiful, but Ludwig dare not touch it as he looked around. He found on the walls were paintings of all the past elders and then he found one that looked like Feliciano, but had darker hair and a scowl on his face. 'This must be Feliciano's brother.. hmm.. Lovino Vargas. He looks a bit grumpy in this painting." Ludwig said as he looked around more and found a book on the desk, it was Lovino's journal. Ludwig picked it up and smiles, "This might tell us where they are.. I better keep this with me." He said as Ludwig walked around more. Once he had enough to look around, he went onto the next few floors and found that they were guest rooms with nothing in them. Then he found a door that lead towards a tower were they kept the bats in. There was none in there, except Feli's bats, "Hmm, they must of escaped into the wild and never return."

Ludwig finished looking on the upper floors and went to the ground floor and headed towards the back rooms to find that the castle had a kitchen, dinning room, and a huge ball room. Ludwig was amazed at the decorations of suits of armors and hanging silks. He looked around and found the council privet office and found nothing in there, just torn papers and destroy books. It looked like the hunters went in and destroy everything in that room. Ludwig left the room and found the way to the lower part of the castle, "Well this is the last part to adventure in, I just hope there is no creepy things down there." He said as Ludwig enter the lower parts. Ludwig enter the basement of the castle which leads to many corridors of rooms and hallways. Ludwig looked around and found the armory of the castle and it was huge. There was till weapons there and they looked they were never used for anything. Ludwig saw a very beautiful sword and picked it up. He looked at it and realized it was German made blade that had the countries black eagle on it and the Iron Cross on the handle. He saw some words and read them. _Dieses Schwert gehört zur Familie Beilschmidt_. (This sword belongs to the Beilschmidt family.) Ludwig gasps, "What is this.. my family's name.. Hmm.. I might be part of this then I know besides of being Feli's mate. My ancestors might of be friends with them and gave them gifts as for friendship." Ludwig said a he slid the sword in his backpack and looked around and found wonderful swords and daggers that were gifts and some were crafted as well. But what shocked him is that most of the blades were German made and he thought that they had a German blacksmith create weapons for them.

Ludwig left the armory and enter many rooms that were used a house arrest rooms for the higher ups as they wait for their trials. He saw that they treated their prisoners well for the higher up ones. Looking around the rooms he found the door that lead down towards the dungeons, he enter the long dark hallway that lead to the worst set of cells that he ever seen in castles. "So this is where they put the ones with the most crimes, this is very barbaric. For their kind, this is terrible." Ludwig said. "They did this cause of our powers Ludwig..." A voice said behind him. Ludwig screamed and turned around to find Feliciano behind him. "Don't.. you dare.. do that.. to me.. ever... gott.. you nearly gave me a heart attack." Ludwig said as he gasps for air. Feliciano giggles, 'Sorry, I was wondering where you went and found you here. Si.. this is a place where they put the terrible ones and did this to them to hold their powers back, so they won't escape." Feliciano said as he looked into a cell and sighs. "But we should leave this place.. there is something down here that you shouldn't see.." "Like what.. I want to explore this place more." Ludwig said. Feli shook his head, "No one is dared to enter the tombs. There are traps or spells to kill whoever steps in those tombs. There lies our past Elders and great clan leaders." Feliciano said. Ludwig huffs, "Nein, I am not scared of any spells or traps. I worked in the German army for 5 years while I was in school and I rise to high ranks cause of my skills, now I want to see these tombs, hey maybe your fratello might be in there." Ludwig said.

Feliciano whimpers as he shook his head more, but when Ludwig mention his brother he fallow Ludwig behind very scared. Ludwig sighs as he enter the long hallway towards the tomb's doors. Which were huge and made out of stone. Ludwig looked and felt the doors, "Wow.. they are hugs and feel heavy.. hmm.. Feli you sure that vampires are forbidden to come to this place, Ja?" "Si.. why?" "Cause.. someone is here.. look the dirt has been disturbed for years..." Ludwig said as he saw that on the ground there was sighs that the door was moved many times. Ludwig pushed the door open and gasps as air the room and blew dust around them. Ludwig flashed his light into the tomb and saw that someone was living here.. just one. As there was blankets, clothes, and dead animal bones around the place. He looked at Feliciano, who's eyes were widen with fear. "What is it Feli-"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

There was a huge hiss as a dark figure came rushing towards Ludwig, pinning him to the stone door. Feliciano let out a huge cry as the figure scared Feliciano, "LUDWIG! NO!" Feli cried out as he used his earth powers to send the figure off of Ludwig, who was coughing. "Ludwig.. you ok?" "J-Ja.. I am fine.. but was what that? It sounded like a vampire.." Ludwig said as he got up and looked towards the darkness and saw red eyes looking at them. Feliciano walked in front of Ludwig, "Sta back Ludwig, I will take care of this. This one might be a wild one, feasting on animal blood for years will make them wild as an animal. So stay out of this, please~~" Feliciano said as he smiled at Ludwig and turn to face the figure. Feli walked into the dark room as he used his earth powers to light up the room as he can absorbs fire and use it. "Now come out into the light, vampire, I am no hunter but one like you." Feli said as he was speaking in ancient language. The vampire looked at Feliciano and hissed, "No... you are a hunter.. you with a human.. humans and vampires are enemies... they killed my kind.. there is no more... they died... I saw them.. died.." It said. Feliciano walked forward, "No.. this is not our time, time has came and took over. We are in a different time, please.. time has taken over and there is more hunters, just humans. They do not know we exist, we are fairy tales to them. Please. come out." Feliciano said as he walked closer. The vampire hissed, but then saw that Feliciano was telling the truth, but gasps as he saw Feliciano closer. "No.. no.. y-you can't be alive. I saw them put you in a coffin and seal it with their powers, making them weak. Please tell me you are ghost." The vampire said as he came out of the shadows. Feliciano stopped at he saw the vampire and started crying, "F-Fratello... y-you're... alive... I knew you were alive.. Lovino. It is me.. Feliciano." He said crying. Lovino ran to his brother and hugged him close. "Idiota, you are alive."

In the back, Ludwig was watching this, as he couldn't understand what Feliciano was speaking till he heard Feli cry and saw them both hugged. "I am soo confused here." He said as he watch them returning back towards Ludwig. Ludwig saw who the vampire was and it was Lovino, Feliciano's older brother. Lovino looked at Ludwig and frowns at him. "Fratello, you are telling me that this human is your mate and that wake you? Idiota.. we cannot mate with humans." "no, no, me and Ludwig made a deal. If he falls for me by the end of the year, he will give up his human life and become one of us forever. But if he cannot, I will erase all his memories of me and his year with me, then he can live his normal human life." Feliciano said. Lovino looked at his brother and shakes his head, "Idiota... if you do that then you will go back to sleep forever again. His blood woke you and if you take that away, you will return back to your slumber and I will be alone forever, watching over you till someone comes to become your mate." Lovino said to his brother. Feli's eyes widen as he didn't know about that and that he made the deal it cannot be broken. Ludwig looked a bit shocked as he didn't want Feliciano to go back to sleep and be alone forever. Ludwig cleared his throat and looked at the two brothers. "Listen, we have a year before I leave for my hometown. So if we can um.. get out here. It is really creeping me out here." Ludwig said as he looked a bit scared. Lovino sighs, "Fine, lets go to the library and we can talk there." He said as he and Feliciano left the tombs. Ludwig fallow them behind, still feeling creep out and a bit shaken from that attack.

Once they arrived at the library, Lovino saw that some of the books were saved and that someone was looking at them. Lovino looked at Feliciano, "Have you been reading these?" "Si and Ludwig, Ludwig can understand most of these books by the paintings that we did years ago~~" Feliciano said smiling. Lovino looked at Ludwig and was impress that a human can understand the drawings and some of the language that were written. "You impress me Kraut, not all humans can understand our books. You maybe useful as a ghoul then one of us~~" He chuckles making Feliciano frowns. Ludwig looked confused, "What is a ghoul?" Feliciano sighs, "It is a creature that is human but lives on vampire blood. They live forever along with their master. It is a curse for humans cause they can go into the sunlight, but you need to feed on my blood or you will turn to dust if you don't drink it. I never told you this part cause I never want you to become this, you will be my slave, not a lover." Feliciano said. Ludwig nodded, "Ja, that sound horrible, but I am sure that some humans take this way to serve their master." Lovino chuckles, "Si, but they are fools, for we had some in the past, but they all turned to dust cause they didn't get their blood that were offer to them. So we outlawed ghouls for a short time till I became Head Elder and I brought it back cause we were loosing our kind fast." Lovino said.

Ludwig sighs as he sat down and looked at some books, "Well since we found your brother, we should head back to the castle and rest." Ludwig said. Feliciano nodded, 'Si but um.. we should take these books with us. I want to know what happen while I was asleep." Lovino shook his head, "These books should never leave this place. You know that fratello, it is forbidden to take these books out and-" "Lovino! You are no longer a Head Elder, we are a dead species, it is just you and me. You cannot order me around no more. You are just a vampire like me. So the laws do not matter anymore." Feliciano said. Ludwig looked up at Feli and was bit shocked to see him scolding his older brother. Lovino grunted and he glared at his brother and sighs, "Si, you are right.. we are no longer a court. We are the last two vampires. Go and get your books." Lovino said as he let out a defeated sigh. Ludwig sighs as well, "I will help you Feliciano-" "No, I am good~~" Feliciano said as he whistle and his bats came and started helping him pack some books of the years he missed and also about his father's trial as well.

One they were done packing everything up, all three of them left the old castle behind and headed back to the Vargas castle. Lovino stood at the Vargas castle with tears in his eyes, he hasn't been there in years since the hunters came. He enter and saw that everything was perfectly clean and left the way he last saw it. It was like time was frozen in time when he left it. He turn to his brother and looked down, "F-forgive me... Feli, I never came back to check up on you or made sure that the hunters didn't kill you. I was never a good brother." He said as tears came down his face, hurting and sad. Feliciano smiles as he hugged his brother, "It is ok, if you left your place you've been killed by the hunters and I would've found you. Now that I have, we should take this time and get to know each other better." Feliciano said smiling. Lovino wipe his eyes, nodding, "Si, we should... Hey what are you looking at Kraut!" Lovino yelled at Ludwig, who was watching the whole thing. Ludwig shook his head, "Nothing, I should help the bats put the books away. You two should rest." He said leaving them both and headed to the castle's library to help the bats with the book.

Later that evening, Ludwig went to bed as he was tired from the trip and staying up for days. He needed to catch up on his sleep. As Ludwig was sleeping, Lovino was watching him, looking at him. He felt that there was something connected him to the vampires. He turn to see a vampire sword that was with Ludwig's belongings. "Hmm.. what is this?" Lovino thought as he picked up the sword and saw that it was written in German, thankfully he was forced to read German and read what it said. "Why does this human have his sword?- Huh?" Lovino saw Ludwig's wallet, picked up, and open it to see Ludwig's ID card. He gasps and dropped the sword and the wallet. The noise didn't wake the sleeping blond up, Lovino hissed angrily at Ludwig, "No way.. he is a Beilschmidt.. this changes everything. They were the most powerful family and they were the most loyal to our kind, providing weapons for our wars." He said as he left the bedroom and headed to his own room. "Now it makes sense why his blood waked up my fratello. They were friends of our family since my father was saved by his ancestor. They were blood blond to us and their son was arranged to wed Feliciano before our father was taken away and Feli put to sleep." Lovino said as he turn to see Feliciano weeping by his door. _"Shit.. he heard me..."._

Feli ran from Lovino's room and into the garden and started crying hard as he lay himself on a garden bench. He felt hurt and heartbroken as he forgot about the arrange marriage. Lovino found his brother and looked at him, "F-Feli.. listen I am sorry that you heard me.. but it is true. Father was gonna announce the marriage the night before he was taken away. You and that boy were so close together and were best friends. Father asked the boy's father to make the boy a vampire and your mate. Father's friend agree and was happy for their son. I am sorry about this..." "No that is not is why I am crying. I am crying cause of that deal we made and it will hurt me more if Ludwig leaves me and never remembers who I am. We are tied together by blood cause his ancestor was gonna be my mate, now.. if he doesn't fall in love with me... he will.. leave me alone.." Feli said looking at his brother. "Please.. Lovino.. I want him to say, forever, but he has a life all plan out for himself and by his father. I cannot take that away from him. I just cannot.. it hurts.. Lovino.. it hurts sooo much.. please Lovino help me.. choose." Feli said as he cried in his brother's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

[warning, there is gonna be some time skips in the next few chapters, thank you~~]

Chapter 7

-Time Skip 6 months-

The months came and went as Feliciano and Ludwig gotten more acquainted with each other and Lovino kept his eyes on Ludwig, making sure that Ludwig doesn't hurt his brother. That night when Feliciano broke down in tears, he vow to make his brother happy and that he doesn't fall asleep ever again. Lovino taught Feliciano how to get Ludwig to fall for him and to treat him like a boyfriend does. But Feliciano failed every time that he tries to get Ludwig to go on a date or make him dinner. Even one time, Feliciano tried to take Ludwig on a moonlight walk in the flower garden and was gonna give him a kiss when Ludwig turned to see a bat in trouble, making Feliciano fall down into the fountain. Ludwig was too busy helping a bat that he didn't notice Feliciano in the fountain when he saw Feli all wet. Lovino thought to himself, _"Either his Kraut is an idiot or he does't know how to fall in love with someone."_ He thought.

As it came to the half year point of the deal, Ludwig has notice that Feliciano was very down a lot and doesn't seem to be his cheerful self. Ludwig hasn't notice that Feliciano was trying his best to have Ludwig fall in love with him, trying to make him stay, with his brother's help. SO one day, Ludwig came up to Lovino and talked with him. "Lovino, what is wrong with Feliciano? He's hasn't been himself these last few months. We are the half year's point and he's been down. I want to make him happy, but I don't know how. You see I am not that good with relationships. My mother died when I was young and my father didn't teach us about this type of relationship when we were growing up, so I need some help." Ludwig said. Lovino faceplam and groans, "You just noticing that now! You are an idiota! Feliciano has been trying to love you and you to love him back, but all you do is not noticing it!" Lovino shouted at Ludwig. "You should know this, that night when you were sleeping from that trip, Feliciano broke down in tears as he didn't want to loose you. He feared that you will never love him and return back to your home. He also didn't want to take your human life away and it is eating him. I told him this, 'If you love that bastard so much, then take him, do not care about his human life, take him and do not loose him!' You are hurting Feliciano by not seeing his efforts and love for you. Now stop being a bastard and go to him. Show him that you love him with all of your heart." Lovino said to Ludwig. Ludwig took it in as it hit him, he hasn't see the efforts that Feliciano was doing to make him fall in love with Feli. Ludwig sat down and sighs, "Lovino, you have no idea what is going on with my life, it has been written out by my father and I am next in line to take over his company. I love Feli, but I cannot disappoint my father-" "Then don't! You can kill yourself and have Feli change you that night, make it look like you had an accident." Lovino said.

Ludwig looked at Lovino and sighs, "I was thinking that, for months, but every time that I thought about it.. I keep getting the image of my father's sadness and knowing that I am dead, but still alive, living in a world that he cannot be in. I love my father, he brought me up and he taught me many things. But now you told me about Feli's feelings for me and his fear of loosing me, then I should do it, but let us wait on that. I want to return what all Feliciano has done for me to get me to love him." Ludwig said getting up, holding his hand out to Lovino. Lovino frowns and sighs, "Si, I can work with that, but you have 3 months to this. I know it is half the year, but you have three months, till I come and help you take your life." Lovino said. Ludwig nodded as he agrees with Lovino.

After the talk with Lovino, Ludwig went to find Feli in his room, painting. Ludwig enter the room and smiles, "Feliciano, what are you painting?" He asks as he walked up to the vampire. Feliciano gasps as he turn to see Ludwig there smiling at him. Feliciano sighs, "It is nothing, just something to pass the time." He said looking at a half painted night sky with nothing to put upfront of it. Ludwig sighs, "Well would you like to take a walk, it is a nice night and this maybe the last time since winter is coming and well, we won't be doing anything this winter outside." He said smiling at Feliciano, offering his hand. Feliciano looked at Ludwig, thinking he was joking, but wasn't. Feliciano took Ludwig's hand and walked to the garden. The night was still young and was beautiful. The walked among the flowers and the mini labyrinth that was there. When they reached the fountain, they sat down. Ludwig sighs as he looked at Feli and saw the beauty in the vampire's face. His face blushed as he was feeling something in his heart. Feli turn to look at Ludwig and was gonna say something when Ludwig put his hand on Feli's face and drew in for a tender kiss. Feli's eyes widen as he felt Ludwig's warm lips hit his cold lips. His heart flutter with emotions as he accept the kiss. Ludwig's face was blushing as they kiss, then broke it off, looking at Feli. "Feli.. I am so sorry, I didn't know that you were trying to get me to notice you. I.. am a fool but I saw what I didn't see and felt something in me saying, 'never let go of him' So I want to say.. Feliciano.. I love you." Ludwig said. Feliciano's eyes were filled with tears as he nodded, "I love you too.. Ludwig. I don't want to let you go either."

Lovino stood nearby as he watch them, "Well that didn't take long for that kraut to admit his love, but..." Lovino turn to the night sky as he felt something. "But.. there is something stirring in the North and it felt something familiar, something from the past. I hope it will not effect this love..." Lovino said as he jumped off, changed into a bat, and flew into the night sky to hunt.

-2 months later-

Winter came and it blanket the forest and the town nearby. The townsfolk learn that Ludwig was spending his winter months in the castle, which made them worry about him. But Ludwig told them that it is alright and that he made a deal with the mayor to buy the castle and have it restored to it's originality. The was right away agree with the deal and let Ludwig live in the castle and do what ever he wants with it, since no one will dare go near the castle. This made Ludwig happy, he did tell his father about this, who yelled at him for doing something stupid. But when Ludwig send him pictures of the place, making sure that Lovino and Feliciano were not in them. Ludwig's father agree with the castle and told him to use it as a get-a-way when he is on brakes from college. "Ja and Father you will love this place." Ludwig said over his cell as he spoke with hsi father, "Ja and I will since me and Gilbert will be coming down in a few days, we haven't seen you in a long time and since I am taking my winter vacation this month we should have Christmas at the castle." He said. Ludwig's heart dropped at he heard what his father said and he looked at Feli and Lovino. "Uh.. Ja.. I will see you then.. bye..." He hung up and groans.

Feliciano and Lovino looked at each other and then at Ludwig. "Um.. I have some bad news, my family is coming over and they are spending Christmas here... which means that they will be spending the last months with us." "What the HELL! I am not gonna spend time with a bunch of krauts! No way, they are not sleeping there! They don't even know about us! How are you gonna keep us a secret from them?!" "I won't.. i am gonna tell him that I found a boyfriend here, who's family were the caretakers of the castle till the town clam ownership over it. You two lived in the castle and I took pity over you guys and bought the castle for you two." Ludwig said. Lovino looked at Ludwig and sighs, "That might work for them, but we cannot go out in daylight.. how are we gonna explain that to them?" "Oh~~ We can say that we have that skin disease that the sun harm us even with sun lotion. I looked it up, it is a real thing~~ " Feliciano said as he was happy to meet Ludwig's father and brother. Ludwig smiled at Feli, "Ja then it will work, but we have lots of work ourselves. We got to get this place clean up and um.. I need to get the road cleared for my father's jeep to get to the castle." Ludwig said. Feliciano smiles, "Me and Lovino will do the castle with the bats, you take care of the road." He said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ludwig's family came few day later after the phone call. Ludwig was really happy to see his father and brother. Ludwig explain that he fell in love with this castle and heard that a family once owned it, but the town took it since they couldn't keep it up. "So I felt sorry for them and I bought it for them. The mayor was very please of getting off his hands since there were rumors that this place was evil and that many people were getting hurt. It was cause of the bats that were attacking people. They live in the caves that runs under the castle and in the north tower. I leave them alone, but I do feed them." Ludwig said as he show his father around the castle. Lovino and Feliciano made sure to take down their family paintings so that Ludwig's father and brother doesn't know about them being vampires. After the tour Ludwig introduce his father to Feliciano and Lovino. "Ah so this is the boy that caught your eye, my son?" His father said as he gave Feliciano a stern look. "He looks a bit scrawny, Are you healthy my boy?" "Si, it is just that me and my fratello have an allergy to the sun, so we don't get out much. It is a rare illness that we have, but Ludwig does his best to make sure we are getting the vitamins that we need." Feliciano said smiling at Ludwig's father. Ludwig's father nodded, "I am please to meet you, Feliciano Vargas, I am Aldrich and this is Gilbert." Aldrich said as he looked at Feliciano.

Gilbert chuckles as he looked at his brother, "You picked yourself a find boyfriend, I never thought you go for the male kind. I though you would've been a lady killer, like me~~" He said as he wrap his arms around Ludwig grinning, "Ja.. -ahem- Vatti, you and Gilbert should be tired from your trip, do you need to rest, while we make supper?"Aldrich sighs, "Ja I do need to rest, but I need to speak to you during supper tonight. Cause it has something to do with the company." He said as he carried his bags to his room. Gilbert sighs, "Yeah, I should sleep as well. Vatti was keeping me up during the ride so that he doesn't fall asleep. I told him that I can take over, but you know how stubborn our vatti is. See at supper Luddy~~" Gilbert said as he left the three behind and went to his room. Once them two left all three of them let out a huge sigh and chuckles. "You were good Feliciano, that totally got my vatti to believe in. Also I think he like you two." Ludwig said smiling. Feliciano giggles as he hugs Ludwig close. Lovino nodded as he walked into the dinning room. 'Well I am gonna go and get the room ready for supper, you two should get supper ready as well. I am sure that it is food that we can eat?" "Ja, I am making stakes and veggies tonight. I will make yours rare, but still bit cook so that they don't suspect. Also you guys need to take those vitamin D's that I got you, so that you don't look too pale." Ludwig said. Lovino made a face and left them. Feliciano kept hugging Ludwig close as he felt so happy to be with him.

Supper came as Ludwig served his family first, Feliciano and Lovino second, and then himself last. The meal was great as everyone enjoy the food, especially Lovino and Feli. As they were finishing eating and getting ready for desert, Aldrich looked at Ludwig and sighs, "Ludwig you know about my business partner, Ivan Braginsky? Well he is missing. It happen two months ago when me and him were gonna have a meeting and he never showed up. I called his company, but they haven't seen him in days. I called his home and his sisters were worried for him for he was acting strange and leaving in the middle of the nights." He said. Ludwig was shocked, but held it in as he didn't want to show his father about the truth about Ivan. Lovino, too was shock to hear that name again and held it in for he didn't want to blow their secret. "So he is missing, is this bad for us?" Ludwig asked. His father nodded, "Ja, for he and I were on a brink of closing a deal till he disappeared. He needs to be found at once, but the deal was not that special for we can postpone it till he returns. But this part I want to tell you, Ludwig. You see his older sister told me that Ivan had a fever that made him bedridden for a month and then once he got better he was going at night and returning home before the sun came up. He never leaves the house during the daytime and always has his meetings in the evenings, never during the daytime. This is very strange for Ivan and what is more strange, his sister swears that her brother is acting just like a vampire." He said. Feliciano, Lovino, and Ludwig choked on their food at once and chuckles, "Vatti, you that is ridicules, there is no such thing as a vampire." Ludwig said.

Aldrich looked at his and smiles, "Ja, but aren't we dinning with two vampires right now." He said grinning. Ludwig's face turn white and looked at Feliciano and Lovino. "V-Vatti.. they are not vam-" "Ludwig, I am disappointed in you. You thought I would be dumb enough to believe you three. Well it worked till I saw something when we ate. I saw Feliciano's fangs and his rare stake was a bit too bloody for any human to eat." He said smiling at his son. "Do not worry you two. I will not harm you two or call you two out. But what I do want to know is how Ludwig started living with two vampires and isn't one." Ludwig looked down and looked at Feliciano who was almost in tears. "Well... Vatti.. it started earlier this year, I found this castle and went exploring in it. I found Feli asleep in a glass coffin. I accidentally cut myself and my blood woke him up. He was put in a deep sleep to save his life. So Feli thought that I was his mate, but when I told him about my life and that I had plans for it, we made a deal. That if I fall in love with him, then I will give up my human life. But if I don't, he will erase my memory and I will live a normal human life. But when we told this to Lovino, who we found, he said if my memory gets wipe out, Feliciano will return to his sleep till someone comes along and be his mate." Ludwig said. Aldrich slam the table and looked at his son. "You are a dummkopf!" He shouted making them all jumped up. "Ludwig, there is something you should know." He said.

"Our ancestors were once the proud family of wealthy blacksmiths, we made weapons for kings, knights, and vampires. I was searching thought our history line and found something that was hidden from our timeline. We were friends with a vampire family and one of your ancestors were promise to marry one of the sons, but that married never happen cause of something happen to the head and the family died away." Aldrich said as he sat back down and looked at his son. Ludwig looked down and gasps, "Vatti.. I read from one of their books about a marriage permission, but it never happen cause of a trail that took place." Ludwig said as he explain of every thing to his father, including Feliciano's and Lovino's family. They a listen to Ludwig's side of the story and his father looked at Feliciano and smiled. "Ludwig, you are really a dummkopf, you believe that I, your vatti, can write out your own future? I let you go on this trip so that you can spread your wings and find something else to make your own future with and I see you have. But your mind was all on college and my company. You are not the only one that can run the company, your dummkopf of a brother can and my best man. So Ludwig, you may stay here and live with Feliciano for as long as you want. Hell, I will even let him change you so that you two can live a wonderful life together." He said smiling. Ludwig was in deep shock as he looked at his father then at Feliciano. "You.. you mean it.. Vatti.. I can be with Feliciano?" Aldrich nodded, "Ja and Ludwig, you choose a great castle, it looked german to me." He said smiling. Gilbert grins as he watches his brother being happy.

-two months later-

Christmas came and went as everyone enjoy their gifts and the fun they had as well. Aldrich was more happy for his son as he saw how much love Ludwig was with Feliciano, turning to see Gilbert sitting with Lovino, talking about some stuff that he couldn't understand. Aldrich yawns as he got up, "Well this was a wonderful evening but I must turn myself in for the night. I am not young as I used to be. I will bid you all a Gute Nacht." He said as he headed to the stairwell and headed to his room. Ludwig and Feliciano snuggle close together by the fire pit. Gilbert saw this and left as well, "Ja, well hey Lovino, show me your awesome library, I want to see what you have in there." He said as he grabbed Lovino and dragged him away from the two lovers. Once everyone left the two lovers alone. Ludwig looked at Feliciano and gave him a tender kiss, "I love you Feliciano. I am such a fool, I didn't understand what my vatti wanted me to choose my own path. So Feliciano.. I.. I I wan to become a vampire and be with you forever." He said as he smiles at Feliciano. Feliciano smiles as he returns the kiss, "Oh Ludwig.. I will be soo happy-" Suddenly a huge sounds of the front door smashing open and a huge wind of snow blew in. "Vhat is that!" Ludwig shouted as a dark figure grins at them. "Feliciano Vargas, I have come for your soul, kololololol~~~"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Feliciano and Ludwig got up as the dark figure walked into the castle. Ludwig held Feliciano close to him, "Who are you!? Why are you here!?" Ludwig shouted at the dark figure. "You will know my name soon enough, but hand me that boy right now! I need his soul and his powers to regain what I have lost from the war years ago." He said in a very thick Russian accent. Just then there was a huge bolder came crashing towards the dark figure and Lovino was standing there, hissing. "HOW DARE YOU COME HERE! I THOUGHT I KILL YOU!" He should. "Ludwig take Feliciano and keep him safe. Go now!" Lovino shouted. Ludwig nodded, "Gilbert go and protect Vatti." Ludwig said as he and Feliciano ran out of the castle. Gilbert ran upstairs towards his father's room to make sure nothing has happen to him. The dark figure grins, "High Elder Lovino, so you survived the hunters... good for you, now get out of my way. I need your brother's soul and powers so that I can be my full self." He said. "Not today Ivan, I knew something was up when I killed you. You did something before the battle a taboo. You kept your line alive by impregnating a human female and making sure that the line continues with a male child. That was smart." Lovino said as he grins and attacked Ivan again with some rocks, tossing him out of the castle. Ivan grins, "Thank you for letting me outside~~ Fool." He said as he vanished in the snow. "Fuck... Feli.. please be safe." Lovino said as he follows Ivan.

Meanwhile Ludwig and Feliciano were running their fastest through the woods, trying to find a safe place to rest. Suddenly a huge wall of ice came up, stopping them in their tracks. Ludwig turns around to find Ivan grinning, "I will not harm Feliciano. I will protect him with my life." Ludwig said as he pushes Feliciano behind him. "Oh really, do you know who this vampire is? He is the son of Luciano, the most powerful Earth vampire in the world. In this young vampire lies that power. But he hasn't master it for he was in a deep sleep. I couldn't get a hold of it for the coffin was seal shut by a sealing spell that only the one who will be his mate can open and awake him and I will have to thank you Ludwig for doing that, now give him to me." Ivan said as he held out his hand and a ice weapon formed. Ludwig frowns as Ivan, "Nein, I will not let you have Feliciano. I love him and I will die for him." Ludwig said. Feliciano whimpers behind Ludwig as he was scared. Just then a flock of bats came and dropped Ludwig's sword that he took from the armory at the Grand Castle. Ludwig picked it up and grins. "I will fight for Feliciano!" Ludwig cried out as he charged at Ivan, swing his sword at Ivan's weapon.

Ivan block Ludwig's attacked as he grins, but for Ludwig, he was grinning more as he swing his sword very hard and broke Ivan's weapon in half. Ivan's face was in shocked as he saw how strong this human was. "No.. impossible.. I will not let a human beat me! I will have his soul!" Ivan shouted as he shapes his broken weapon into a large sword and return the attack hard, making Ludwig defend for himself as it was making him hard to return attack. "Argh!" Ludwig cried out as he tripped backwards into the snow. Ivan grins as he raise his sword and stabbed Ludwig in the chest. "Argh!" "NO! LUDWIG!" Feliciano cried out as he ran towards him, holding him in his arms. "Ludwig.. no Ludwig.. please.. no.." He cried as he saw blood was coming out of Ludwig's wound. Ludwig looked at Feliciano as he tried to speak to him. "I.. I.. ack... I.. am.. s-sorry..." He coughs out. Feliciano cried out in pain, screaming loud. "NO! LUDIWG! LUDWIG!" He screamed out, making the ground rumble like an earthquake. Ivan steady himself as he saw something amazing. Feliciano's wings came out and were turning a dark purple and his eyes were glowing a dark purple as well. Feli stood up as the snow and dirt was rising around him. Feli lifted up his hands and let out a horrifying hiss as he cast the dirt and snow towards Ivan causing Ivan to fly backwards into a tree. "Ack.. w-what is this? This... this.. power... how is it.. possible.. you are just a young vampire- no... it can't be.." Ivan was now in great fear as he saw the image of Feli's father behind him. "no.. Luciano.. no.. no...NO!" Ivan screams in fear as Feliciano used his hidden power of reused powers of Ice against Ivan stabbing him with tons of icicles. "You kill my mate.. Ivan.. for that you will die and your line will end here." Feliciano said as he stabs Ivan in the heart with a very large Icicle and left him there. "Let the sun kill you." Feli said leaving Ivan there.

Calming down, Feliciano picked up Ludwig's body and carried him back to the castle crying as he walked. When they made it to the castle, everyone was waiting for them. Seeing Aldrich and Gilbert, Feli cried. "I am sorry.. he.. he.. died.. protecting me... I am so sorry.." he cried laying Ludwig's body down on the floor. Aldrich walked over to Feliciano, "You.. You don't need to be sorry, Feliciano. He protected you the best he did and open you up to kill that vampire." He said giving Feliciano a hug. Lovino walked over to his brother, "Fratello.. you.. you look so different.. you are no longer a young one.. but an elder.. Feli you can still save him. You can change him tonight and he will be with you forever." He said. Feliciano gasps as he remember what Ludwig said to him before the fight. "S-Si.. I need to take him to my room." Feliciano said as he picked up Ludwig's body and carried him to his room. Laying Ludwig on the bed, Feliciano removed Ludwig's clothes, got on top of him and bit him on the neck, draining all of all his blood. Feli then slit his wrist and let his blood enter Ludwig's mouth and onto his wound as well. Feli removes his wrist, licking it as he sat, waited to see what happens. Just then Ludwig let out a huge gasp for air as started to cry out in pain. Feliciano grabbed his wrists and held him down. "Ludwig.. Ludwig.. don't fight it.. let it consume your body.. don't fight.." He said as he saw that Ludwig clammed down and went into a deep sleep. Feliciano cried as he knew that his lover will be alright as he saw the wound was closing up slowly. "Night my love, I will see you when you wake up." Feli said as he put the covers onto Ludwig and lay beside him.

-four days later-

Four days has passed since the fight, Ivan's body turned to ash as the sun hit his body. Feliciano slept with Ludwig, hoping that Ludwig would wake up. Aldrich and Gilbert stay as well, waiting for Ludwig's awake. Lovino made sure that the fight didn't get any human attention, which it didn't. As they were waiting, Ludwig let out a groan as he open his eyes and looked around. He turn to see Feliciano asleep beside him. "F-Feli.." He said. Feliciano woke up and smiles, "Ludwig.. you are awake. Oh it work, it work." Feli said as he hugged Ludwig close. Ludwig let out a groan as Feli hugged him. "Feli.. what.. what happen. All I remember was being stabbed and looking at you then darkness. I heard your screams and cries in the darkness." He said. Feliciano started to cry, "You died, Ivan killed you. I got soo upset I unleashed my hidden powers and killed him. But I took you home and embrace you. I changed you to save you." Feliciano said as he smiles at Ludwig. Ludwig looked at Feliciano as he moves his hands to his mouth and felt his fangs. "I.. am.. a vampire?" "Si.. a handsome one~~" He said laughing. Ludwig smiles as he pulls Feliciano close and kisses him deep. "I love you Feliciano." "I love you too, Ludwig." He said.

Once Ludwig got dressed, he went down and meet his father and brother. Hugging them. "Vatti.. I have to stay here with Feliciano. But you are welcome to visit us-" "Ludwig.. they cannot." Lovino said. "Listen.. Ludwig they cannot see us or know about us. For once, you will be living here forever and everyone you know will be asking about you and what will your father will tell them. He cannot lie to them. I did the same for Ivan, I made it look like he went on a personal journey and died in a accident. That will happen to you as well. You got lost in a snow storm, fell of the cliff and died on impact. You died, you are no longer part of their world." Lovino said. Ludwig looked at his father and brother with sad eyes. "I.. I.. please I love them. He is my father and my brother..." "Ludwig, it will be alright, we will no longer remember what happen to you, just your death. I talked to Lovino about this while you were sleeping. It is alright." Aldrich said smiling. Ludwig nodded as he hugged his father close. "As for this place, I will make sure that no one will buy this or take it." Aldrich said as he and Gilbert said their goodbyes and left the castle, with Lovino fallowing them. Once they got into the jeep, Lovino removed their memories about the fight, Feliciano, himself, and put memories of Ludwig's death and they were returning his body back to Germany to be bury.

Ludwig watches his father and brother drove away from the castle window and started to cry as he will never see his father and brother ever again. Feliciano held Ludwig close as he know this will happen once Ludwig was turned. "Ludwig, it will be alright, listen. I will teach you ways to see them, ok. But now you should still rest, it take a lot out of a new vampire and you need to feed too." Feliciano said as he guide Ludwig to the bed, setting him down on the bed and reviling his neck. "Drink Ludwig, you need some of my blood to heal more." Feli said. Ludwig nodded as he sank his fangs into Feliciano's neck and started drink his blood. Feliciano raise his hand and place it upon Ludwig's head. "I am sorry Ludwig." He whispers as he removed his human life from his memories and put in new ones of him being a vampire from birth. Feli did this so that Ludwig will not be in pain anymore. Once he was done, Ludwig gasps as he shook his head, "Ugh... Feli w-what happen?" "You got into a horrible battle with a wild vampire and was nearly killed, but I saved you. Now, what should we do~~" Feliciano asks. Ludwig looked at Feli and grins as he pushes Feliciano down onto the bed and grins. "Maybe this." He said as he give his lover a kiss and chuckles, "I love you my mate." "I love you too, my mate."

-The End-


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

-10 years later-

"Come, vatti, come and watch me~~" a small blond child cried out as he was ready to fly. "Aldrich I am coming, but be careful. You know your mother will be upset if you get hurt." Ludwig said as he smiled at his boy. Feliciano and Ludwig were very proud parents of their first child when he was born. It was a hard pregnancy for Feliciano, fearing loosing their son, but he made it and they named him after Ludwig's father. Aldrich smiled as he jumped from the castle balcony and started to fly around his father. Ludwig smiled as he saw that his son can fly like them. Feliciano was on the bed feeding Aldrich little sister, who they name Luciana after his father. Aldrich flew around and around and landed on his dad, giving him a hug, "See, I can do it. I have been practicing every day when I got my wings just for you vatti." He said smiling. Ludwig chuckles, "That is very gut, you will become a strong vampire just like your Vatti." Ludwig said as he carried Aldrich in and set him down. He walked over to his bride and gave him a kiss, "How is my little Mate doing?" He asks. Feliciano smiles, "I am doing alright. Luci is getting her little fangs in," Feli said showing Ludwig her brand new fangs. "Ah, no wonder she has been fussy for months, her fangs were growing in." Ludwig said as he sat down on the bed.

Lovino came in with a little girl hanging on his back. "Rina!" Aldrich cried out as he ran to his cousin. Rina giggles as she dropped off her papa's back and ran to Aldrich hugging him. They were a few months apart and became best of friends. Lovino had found himself a mate while traveling and found out that he was a Spanish vampire that lived in an old Spanish fort. "Be careful you two, no playing in the tombs, I mean it!" Lovino shouted to the kids as they ran off to play. "Ah, Lovi, they are children, they can play where ever they want." A Spanish male came up behind Lovino hugging him. Lovino sighs, "Fine, what ever. -to Feliciano- So How is little Luciana doing?" "She just got her fangs in, she was different from when Aldrich got his. So we were a bit worried about her." Feli said as he handed Luciana to Lovino. "Ah, what a beautiful Chica, she is gonna be just like her mama~~" Toni said as he looked at Feliciano. "Thank you Antonio, but I am surprise that you two are just gonna have one child. Lovino told me years ago that he wanted to have lots of children." Lovino blushed at his brother's words, "Well.. that is why we are here, Fratello, I am pregnant... with twins.." he said looking down. Feliciano gasps and squeals as he was so happy for his brother. Ludwig chuckles, "Congrats you two. does Rina know?" "Si she does and she is very happy to be a big sister to two babies. She is even helping me decorate the baby's room." Toni said smiling.

Just then there was a huge explosion that shook the castle and then Rina's cries. Feliciano got up fast and dashed towards the children as he found them in the tombs, with Rina crying and Aldrich on the ground screaming in pain. Feliciano went to his son and held him close. "Aldrich.. Aldrich.. shh.. shh.. mama is here.. mama is here." Feliciano said as he put his hand on Aldrich's head calming him down. Ludwig and the others came to see what has happen. Rina ran to her papa, "W-we were playing and then.. Aldrich.. he.. fell and started screaming in pain." She said,crying. Ludwig walked over to his son and looked at Feliciano. "I fear this would happen. Oh Aldrich, you are too young for this." Feli said as he picked up his boy and carried him to Aldrich's bedroom and lay him down to sleep.

Turning to everyone, Feliciano explain what just happen. "Aldrich has my powers. We thought that he won't have them since he didn't show any signs of them for the past 9 years. So we just didn't prepare for it till now." Feliciano said. Toni looked a bit confused, "What is this power you have Feliciano?" "I have what is called Absorbing Powers. It is a rare power among earth clans since Earth can absorbs everything, water, electricity, fire, and vegetation. Some of us can absorbed one power at a time, but for me I can absorb many powers and used them at once. That is what's happening with Aldrich, his powers are awakening fast and it has put him in a deep sleep. Lovino can do two powers at once since he has half of our father's power, but I got lucky and got Father's full power." Feliciano explain to Antonio. Antonio looked at Feliciano and nodded, "I see, so the rumors are true then, there is a high powerful Earth vampire that can use all powers." He said. Antonio is part of the fire vampire clan, but is the last of his clan since all fire ones were hunted for their powers. Ludwig's power was 'given' to him when he was embraced, but when Feliciano removes his human memories and gave him new ones, he was 'born' as a earth vampire. Ludwig looked at his sleeping son and sighs, "He cannot be like this, he is too young to have that power. He has to come of age to receive that power, why now?"

Feliciano looked at his husband and sighs, "I don't know, but if we don't do anything soon, our son will be in that deep sleep till his coming of age birthday and that will be in 50 years." Feliciano said as he felt sad and afraid of their son. Ludwig held Feliciano close and look at his son. He remember reading that a vampire of the same clan can take half of the powers of another by drinking their blood from their heart. Ludwig looked at Feliciano and smiles, "I am gonna do it, Feliciano. I am gonna take half of that power and let our son live." He said. Feliciano gasps, "No if you do that.. there is a chance that you will take all of that power and leave our son with regular powers. Your body cannot handle this power." "Nein, Feli, My will is strong and so is my heart. I will sacrifice myself for my son." Ludwig said as he went into Aldrich's bedroom and kneel down by hid bed. Feliciano cried as he was held back by Toni and Lovino. "Feli.. Let Ludwig do this, for his son." Lovino said./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Removing Aldrich's shirt, Ludwig held Aldrich in his arms and looked at his son's pale face. "My son, forgive me for what I am about to do, I am saving you." Ludwig said as he made his fangs grow long and puncture them into Aldrich's heart, started drink his blood. Aldrich gasps as he felt pain in his chest as he open his eyes to see his father drinking his blood from his heart. "V-Vatti..." He whispers as he saw his father gasping in pain feeling the power entering his own body. Ludwig let go of his son, dropping him on the bed, gasping he turn to see his son back to normal. "Aldrich.. forgive me." Ludwig whispers as he smiles, closing his eyes. Aldrich got up to see his father fall to the floor hard. "Vatti! Vatti! Wake up! Vatti!"

Ludwig was place in a glass coffin, the same one that Ludwig found Feliciano in. Feli and his children were crying as Ludwig was in a deep sleep. Lovino told them that Ludwig knew what would happen to him to save Aldrich's life and was willing to risk it for his family. They do not know how long Ludwig would be asleep for, but they estimated for 100 years till Ludwig's body can fully control his new powers. Aldrich lay his head against the glass over and whispers to his father, "I swear on my life vatti, I will take care of Mama and Luciana. I will take your place as the head of this family. I will be here to see you awake Vatti. You will be so proud of me. Vatti... I.. forgive you.." He said as he nip his finger and put his blood on Ludwig's coffin as a sign of his oath to his father.

-100 years later-

100 Years has pass and Aldrich grew into a very handsome young vampire. He looked like his father and true to his oath, he took care of his mother and sister. There was no wars or fights with other vampires or humans. Everything was at peace. Luciana grew up like a princess and was married to one of Feliciano's dear friend's grand children, Arthur Kirkland and lived with him in England. Lovino and Antonio moved back to Spain to raise their family out there. Aldrich never married or looked for a mate, for he didn't want to leave his mother and break his oath. One night while Aldrich was outside patrolling the skies, Feliciano was sitting by the window looking out into the night sky, wishing to see his love once again. Then there was a sound behind him. Feli turn to see who it was and was in tears as he saw his mate, standing there smiling at him. "I am sorry I slept in, will you forgive me." Ludwig said. Feliciano ran to Ludwig and hugging him close. "You.. Idiota... You... You.. " Ludwig press his lips against Feli's and gave him a long tender kiss. "I love you."

[Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction. This is my first complete fanfic that I have done. I am sorry for time of the chapters. I just got married and I am trying to get into a good routine as a house wife. But thank you all for reading this fanfic and I promise that I will finish "My Werewolf" Once I get into it~~ Thank you~~]


End file.
